


Ma... Zayn?

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Romantic Comedy, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All'ennesimo matrimonio di Johannah, madre di Louis Tomlinson, tutti se lo sono domandati almeno una volta: "Ma... Zayn?". Lo ha fatto soprattutto un anziano impiccione che, mano a mano, ha importunato gli altri componenti della famosissima band inglese.<br/>[Storia nonsense senza una vera e propria trama; OS spensierata, sclerotica e abbastanza demenziale, con la presenza di molto fluff #Larry, accenni #Sophiam e l'intruso Niall e, sì, anche #Ziam.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma... Zayn?

**_Ma... Zayn?_ **

   
   
   
 

Se lo erano domandati tutti con quelle due semplici parole “ma... Zayn?” dove il ragazzo fosse finito, come se chiunque potesse avere una risposta. Alcuni, come Niall, avrebbero potuto rispondere con una barzelletta, facendo ridere tutti e per primo lui, come il suo solito. Altri, come Harry, avrebbero potuto solamente alzare le spalle come volesse rispondere: “cosa diavolo ne posso sapere io?”; ma Harry era considerato l'ingenuo e il disilluso per poter pensare una cosa del genere, perciò i più avrebbero creduto che lo sapesse, ma non volesse dirlo.  
Liam era troppo impegnato, per domandarselo, col suo completo elegante, troppo per lui che ormai non era più abituato ad indossare certi abbigliamenti; anche se tra le varie insicurezze sul suo fisico, se lo sarebbe domandato almeno una volta dove fosse finito il migliore amico: dopotutto era il suo Zayn ad essere scomparso.  
Louis, invece, sarebbe stato troppo in collera per rispondere anche con una delle solite occhiatacce dall'alto verso il basso e una frecciatina nei confronti dell'amico. Anche se era chiaro a tutti: Zayn ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.  
Eppure nessuno lo sapeva dove fosse finito Zayn Jawaad Malik e questo sarebbe rimasto un grande mistero. Ma questo non fu un pretesto affinché la cerimonia venisse annullata – anche se un Zayn Malik in completo elegante sarebbe stato un buon motivo per fermare tutto e rimandare. Accadde: Johannah si sposò – again – e tutto fu, eccessivamente?, meraviglioso, non solo gli invitati.  
E per quanto tutti si ponessero il grande dilemma, solo uno, che a quanto pare non si faceva problemi, domandò a chicchessia di quell'assenza.  
 

*W*

   
“Ma... Zayn?” aveva chiesto un tipo anzianotto, magro e smunto, che traballava nella sua camminata, e lo domandò a Harry, non appena aveva fatto il suo grande arrivo nel parco in cui avrebbero festeggiato il meraviglioso evento. Vestito rigorosamente di nero, nemmeno stesse partecipando a un funerale, portava un semplice paio di pantaloni... e la semplicità, in quell'abbigliamento, vedeva la sua fine  proprio lì.  
Indossava, a fasciare il suo addome – anche fin troppo bene –, una camicia, che alla luce del sole aveva la peculiarità di sembrare trasparente; e, per giunta, come se tutto ciò non bastasse, questa non era nemmeno completamente abbottonata, lasciando in bella mostra il suo petto imberbe e tonico, macchiato soltanto da quei soliti tatuaggi – nessuno fra questi era nuovo per fortuna, altrimenti un fandom avrebbe avuto un altro motivo per disperarsi; sopra di essa una giacca aperta – anche quella, in tutta onestà, abbastanza semplice e leggera – che indossava nonostante il caldo di quell'estate che faticava ancora a cominciare.  
Attorno al collo sfoggiava un foulard nero con una ricamatura bianca, mentre, per chiudere in bellezza, sul capo aveva il suo solito, e già visto, cappello che, come la maggior parte delle volte in cui non c'era alcuna bandana sgargiante, teneva a bada i suoi ricci ormai lunghi e indomabili.  
Sembrava che Harry volesse dare l'impressione, a chiunque lo notasse, che fosse “aperto” e “disponibile”, benché lì nei dintorni ci fosse Louis che avrebbe ben volentieri urlato a gran voce, con denti stretti e pugni serrati, il contrario.  
“Doveva venire con me?” era stata la sua risposta pronunciata con la solita voce nasale e, apparentemente, assonnata. L'uomo di fronte a lui gli aveva ridacchiato e dato delle pacche sulla spalla, alle quali Harry si era smosso sul posto con le sue gambe ciondolanti. E mentre l'espressione del più giovane era quella di colui che si stava ponendo sul serio quella domanda, il delfino curioso, ergo l'uomo che nemmeno aveva fatto la sua presentazione, lo liquidò, forse per andare a chiedere lo stesso dilemma a qualcun altro, tipo Niall Horan.  
Harry, invece, era stato travolto da una belva, il cui nome era Louis Tomlinson, e che quel giorno indossava un abito dello stesso colore, forse un po' più scuro, dei suoi occhi.  
“Tu, Harold, porta il culo dietro quegli alberi. Tra dieci minuti” aveva detto serafico, passandogli accanto e guardandolo appena.  
Dal modo in cui aveva parlato e interagito col riccio, Louis doveva aver visto tutto di Harry e, trattenutosi più di quanto fosse normale, aveva infine avuto la sua reazione.  
Dal modo in cui Harry, girandosi per seguirlo e vederlo avvicinarsi a Eleanor, con una fintissima tranquillità che individuò anche lei, che non era sicuramente conosciutissima per la sua astuzia, aveva semplicemente fissato con prepotenza quel sedere messo in risalto – dopo chissà quanto tempo – da un paio di pantaloni blu, fasciati perfettamente in quelle due piccole ma perfette gambe; e non sembrava affatto, dall'espressione vincente e dal sorriso appena pronunciato e malizioso sul viso, che ne fosse spaventato. Anzi, tutt'altro, sembrava non vedesse l'ora.  
“Solo se tu porti il tuo, Louis” si sussurrò, passandosi la lingua su un labbro come se pregustasse quell'incontro e non vedesse l'ora di rimanere solo con Louis.  
Erano guai, certo, perché riconosceva ogni emozione, che il compagno di band provava, dal suo tono di voce e quello era denominato da tutti “furioso come una donna al suo secondo giorno di ciclo”, ma era troppo impegnato a contemplare quei glutei tondi, sodi, che sculettavano grazie a quella camminata elegante per avere paura.  
Anche perché, dopotutto, il suo piano “attiriamo l'attenzione di Louis e allontaniamolo da El” aveva funzionato. Anche fin troppo bene.  
E per questo doveva ringraziare solo quella che ormai considerava come una seconda sorella: Lou Teasdale.  
 

*W*

   
“Ma... Zayn?” aveva domandato ancora il tipo losco, questa volta all'irlandese del gruppo. Niall si era voltato troppo repentinamente, col migliore dei suoi sorrisi raggianti e, dimenticandosi del suo completo firmato, aveva poi fatto una smorfia al sentire un leggero “crack” di fili smossi e allargati.  
“Oh mannaggia, dimenticherò per tutto il giorno di indossare vestiti troppo  _delicati...”_ si lamentò con scherno, ridendo di se stesso, mentre lo osservava come se quel sorriso vispo gli ricordasse qualcuno. Ma era impossibile.  
Niall era il tipo di persona da indossare tutt'altro tipo di abbigliamento: jeans, magliette, scarpe da ginnastiche, di modo che potesse saltare e sprizzare gioia come più gli gradisse fare; ma, di che se ne dicesse, anche conciato così, in un elegantissimo completo blu scuro non stava affatto male. Anche se lo sapevano tutti, lui per primo, che quella giacca presto sarebbe stata abbandonata su una sedia. Anzi, se fosse stato per lui, anche la cravatta e la camicia bianca a righe blu avrebbero fatto la stessa fine, ma era pur sempre un matrimonio e Niall Horan, per una malaugurata volta, doveva rimanersene buono e sfogarsi con grandi e maestosi sorrisi.  
Così fece allo sconosciuto, sfilandosi i suoi ray-ban neri e penetrandolo con le sue iridi blu e il suo miglior sorriso bianco e radioso; poi rise ancor prima di pronunciarsi in merito a quella domanda.  
“Lei è un giornalista?” domandò. “Perché in quel caso avrei una bella barzelletta da raccontarle...” continuò, provocando nell'altro una smorfia accigliata sul viso anziano.  
   
 _Fecero irruzione a casa di Zayn Malik in quattro, sperando di venirne fuori in cinque per la felicità di Louis Tomlinson._  
 _Come se sapessero dove trovarlo, Liam fu il primo ad entrare nella stanza da letto di Zayn – con una confidenza tale che appariva agli occhi degli altri quasi insolito... ma nemmeno più di tanto, ormai._  
 _Zayn dormiva: non fu una sorpresa per nessuno. Dormiva come fosse caduto in letargo ed era abbastanza lecito da parte sua essere tornato a farlo, considerata la sua passione per quell'azione passiva alla quale, durante i tour, era veramente impossibilitato a dedicarvisi._  
 _“_ _Zayn” sussurrò Liam, carezzandogli una spalla. Le sue erano dolci intenzioni: voleva svegliarlo con le “buone” maniere._  
 _Non era dello stesso avviso Louis che, appena fece il suo ingresso, salì sul materasso con i suoi piccoli piedi aperti ai lati delle gambe di Zayn. No, lui in quel caso avrebbe interpretato la parte del poliziotto cattivo._  
 _Liam, difatti, lo guardò con l'espressione di chi volesse dirgli – e al tempo stesso non farlo per paura di ricevere anche lui la sgridata del più grande – che non c'era affatto bisogno di agire a quel modo. Ma si stava pur sempre parlando di Louis: c'era sempre, per lui, un buon motivo per fare la maestrina frustrata._  
 _“_ _ZAYN JAWAAD MALIK QUI è UNO DEI TUOI MIGLIORI AMICI CHE TI PARLA” urlò Louis e Liam si arrese negando col capo e guardando verso il basso: quei capelli perfettamente neri e che, anche se arruffati, sembravano sempre avere un'acconciatura._  
 _“_ _Credi sia il caso-” tentò Harry, in piedi e alle sue spalle, da poco entrato in quella stanza._  
 _“_ _Sta zitto, Harry” lo ammonì, senza voltarsi nemmeno. E il riccio si acquietò, iniziando a fissargli le chiappe – era più forte di lui, dopotutto, farlo perché gli erano sempre davanti, in bella mostra, pronte per essere fissate, adorate, toccate e... Sì, belle così tanto da desiderare di morderle._  
 _“_ _Dicevo” si schiarì la voce delicata. “CHE NON PUOI ASSOLUTAMENTE BOICOTTARE IL MATRIMONIO DI MIA MADRE PER DORMIRE, OKAY? POTREI FARTELA PAGARE, SERIAMENTE” riprese a urlare, mentre anche Harry aveva iniziato a negare col capo, con un sorriso malizioso sulla bocca e gli occhi ancora ammaliati su quella parte tonda e soda di Louis._  
 _“_ _Non funziona” disse con un filo di voce Liam, mentre Niall entrava con un secchio pieno di acqua._  
 _“_ _Louis, diamine, ti ho sentito dalla cucina...” commentò, annunciando la sua entrata. “E ciò nonostante Zayn non si è svegliato” replicò Liam, che aveva parlato all'unisono con Harry che “Cosa ci fai con un secchio d'acqua?” domandò invece all'irlandese._  
 _Rimasero in silenzio._  
 _Louis guardava furioso un po' ovunque, respirando grossolanamente, come fosse un vulcano pronto ad esplodere – un momento: non l'aveva già fatto?_  
 _Harry guardava accigliato Niall e il secchio: proprio non ci arrivava. Liam, invece, era tornato a osservare prepotentemente quei capelli neri di Zayn con la tentazione, nei palmi delle mani che prudevano, di toccarli – nonostante sapesse quanto al migliore amico desse fastidio tutto ciò. Si crogiolava coraggiasamente con l'idea che Zayn, poco prima di addormentarsi in una delle cucce del Bus che li scorrazzava per il mondo, gli permettesse sempre, e solo a lui, di accarezzarli per agevolare la venuta di Morfeo._  
 _“_ _Insomma, ma è morto?” sbottò Louis, fissando gli occhi nocciola di Liam che, sgranando gli occhi, si affrettò a controllare che Zayn respirasse._  
 _“_ _Forza, ragazzi, levatevi, ci penso io!” esclamò l'irlandese, abbracciando il secchio d'acqua. Harry, allora, capì le sue intenzioni e mise le mani avanti._  
 _“_ _Ma no, aspetta, non- non c'è bisogno...” si affrettò a dire, agitandosi sul posto. “Scommetto che se gli togliessimo le coperte...” continuò, afferrando le estremità di quel lenzuolo e iniziando a tirarlo senza considerare le conseguenze. Perché Harry non lo faceva mai, ed era anche piuttosto ragionevole: troppo ingenuità in quel corpo._  
 _“_ _NO, HARRY! COSì MI FAI CAD-” ebbe modo di urlare Louis, prima di scivolare all'indietro, proprio addosso al riccio che, a sua volta, perdendo l'equilibrio – che non possedeva fin dalla nascita – cadde inciampando in Niall._  
 _E, sì, se qualcuno dovesse domandarselo: il secchio fece un bel salto in aria prima di sprofondare sui  tre che, fortunatamente, ancora non indossavano i completi per il matrimonio._  
 _Il secchiello, per pura sfortuna, finì perfettamente sulla testa di Louis, offuscandogli la vista._  
 _“_ _Oops” fu il commento di Harry, inudito quasi da tutti grazie alla risata che aveva scatenato l'animo di Niall._  
 _“_ _HAROLD EDWARD STYLES” tuonò Louis, con ancora indosso il secchio, ora vuoto di acqua. “SAI QUEL FOTTUTO OOPS DOVE TE LO FICCO?”_  
 _“_ _Era quasi meglio, anche se banalotto, quando gli rispondevi con 'ciao', sai, Lou?” ironizzò Niall, che con qualsiasi umore dell'altro aveva sempre il coraggio di schernirlo._  
 _“_ _CIAO UN CAZZO”_  
 _Ciò nonostante, Zayn continuò beatamente a dormire, il suo doveva essere un potere magico, mentre Liam aveva ceduto alle sue tentazioni e gli accarezzava i capelli guardandolo con un sorriso sciocco, 'da innamorato' commenterebbero tutti, e con gli occhi di chi doveva star sciogliendosi in un brodo di giuggiole._  
   
“No” fu però la risposta dello sconosciuto e Niall, che aveva immaginato tutta quella scena sghignazzando fra sé e sé e che non vedeva l'ora di raccontarla nonostante non fosse mai accaduta, fece spallucce e “peccato” borbottò, “era divertente” continuò, defilandosi verso il profilo stazionario di Harry che guardava assorto verso il vuoto.  
“Qui c'è bisogno di una birra, dov'è la birra?” gli si annunciò.  
 

*W*

   
Si sedettero, Harry e Niall, fuori da uno dei capannoni bianchi, attorno a un tavolo in vimini come le panchine che avevano sotto il sedere.  
“Piacere Niall Horan, e scommetto che Louis ti farà il culo per il tuo abbigliamento indecente” affermò, allora, l'irlandese slanciandosi verso il riccio per stringergli la mano. E Harry stette al suo gioco, sorrise maliziosamente, mostrandogli le consuete fossette ai lati della bocca, e “piacere Harry Styles, e sì, Louis ha avuto modo di annunciarmelo poco fa; abbiamo un incontro segreto, tra poco, e non vedo l'ora che ciò accada” disse, ammiccandogli.  
Non era affatto una conversazione fine, la loro, ma quando mai Harry e Niall non discutevano di idiozie e porcate? Appunto, mai.  
Niall rise, tirando all'indietro il capo senza trattenere quella gioia che scaturiva dal petto venendo fuori come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E lo imitò, con più grazia, anche Harry e chiunque li circondasse, anche se solo quei due sapevano il motivo.  
Quando Louis si voltò nella loro direzione, dopo aver snobbato l'intervento “ma... Zayn?” del tipo sconosciuto e inopportuno, come fosse uno dei tanti paparazzi che amava maltrattare con la sua diffidenza, agghiacciando Harry e Niall con un'occhiataccia, entrambi capirono che era giunto il momento della ramanzina dietro gli alberi.  
“In bocca al lupo” gli augurò Niall.  
“Hai un preservativo?” gli sussurrò Harry, facendolo scoppiare nell'ennesima risata sguaiata.  
 

*W*

   
“Te l'ho già detto che sei stupenda oggi?” le sussurrò Liam ad un orecchio, cingendo Sophia per i fianchi e sorridendole sul collo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e solleticata da quella barbetta incolta non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nemmeno lei.  
“Sì, Liam, ma ciò nonostante io non ti ripeterò per la centesima volta che non sembri affatto una polpetta conciato così” lo burlò, fingendosi seccata.  
Liam Payne aveva indossato un completo a tre pezzi, nero come il vestito sinuoso e attillato di Sophia che, nonostante tutto, aveva la peculiarità di scivolarle addosso delicato e dolce come fosse un velo.  
Ma l'attenzione, nonostante la bellezza folgorante di lei, era su Liam Payne, sempre più simile a un David Beckham, anche se, a mio modesto – poco oggettivo – parere, molto più bello di quel calciatore.  
Guardandosi allo specchio si era più volte ripetuto “è troppo stretto” e lo aveva borbottato alla ragazza una dozzina di volte, ma il risultato non era affatto come la sua insicurezza gli sussurrava.  
“Sembro una polpetta” aveva detto, “una polpetta allenata” aveva risposto Sophia, schernendolo; ma se sul serio Liam avesse dovuto essere come egli commentava, allora sarebbe stato la polpetta più elegante e ben vestita che si fosse vista ad un matrimonio. I pantaloni scuri gli calzavano alla perfezione, evidenziando le sue cosce muscolose e piene, sulle quali chiunque si sarebbe incantato più del dovuto. Il gilet sopra la camicia bianca, nascondeva la punta della cravatta che circondava il suo collo; e a differenza di Harry niente del suo corpo gridava all'indicibile, nonostante anche vestito così d'appunto, come il miglior uomo in carriera – o un mafioso, dipende dai punti di vista –, virile nella sua eleganza, chiunque avrebbe potuto urlare qualcosa come: “Aiuto! Ormoni impazziti!”. Se solo Liam l'avesse saputo, NON avrebbe smesso comunque di credersi una polpetta che respira.  
Sophia era stata la prima, ma era cresciuta in una famiglia dabbene, pertanto se lo era tenuto per sé, mordendosi capricciosa una delle sue labbra gonfie e sorridendo alla fortuna di avere un uomo così bello accanto a sé.  
“Ma... Zayn?” era poi giunto a lui lo sconosciuto, interrompendo quel momento idilliaco.  
Sophia si girò a guardare il nuovo arrivato, arricciando il naso per quella domanda che non aveva senso. Liam fece più o meno lo stesso, studiandosi il personaggio dal basso verso l'alto. “Lei è...?”  
domandò la ragazza. Ma Liam le si fece avanti, come per difenderla: lui era abituato a quelle intrusioni, Sophia invece no. Così sorrise all'uomo, mentre la ragazza si allontanava avvicinandosi alla figura slanciata e magra di Eleanor, che quel giorno sembrava averne uno per capello – e per questo forse la sua acconciatura sembrava scomposta come il solito. Le avrebbe chiesto cosa avesse, anche se l'assenza di Louis poteva essere una buona motivazione. Aveva l'aria di chi si domandava cosa ci facesse lì, nonostante fosse vestita come una delle damigelle, quindi era ben chiaro il suo ruolo in quel matrimonio.  
“Zayn non ha potuto presenziare, oggi” rispose placido, un po' rattristato. L'anziano sorrise, come volesse farlo sotto i baffi ma si trattenesse dal farlo e lo guardò curioso, mentre Liam riprendeva parola: “Ma... mi dica: pensa che conciato così io sembri una polpetta?”  
Liam e i suoi complessi: molte persone lo avrebbero mandato a quel paese per questo, altre lo avrebbero amato comunque.  
Quel signore, invece, “no” rispose atono, come se volesse trattenere altre parole, e andò via.  
“Era un fottuto sì, lo sapevo” borbottò, girandosi intorno. “Sono una polpetta”.  
“Hey, Leeyum, una partita a cricket?” gli urlò Niall, invitandolo a giocare con una mazza tra le mani e la giacca già dispersa sopra qualche sedia in uno dei tanti capannoni. Liam prese luce: attività fisica.  
Si tolse la giacca, abbandonandola lì e “cazzo, sì!” esclamò, correndogli incontro.  
 

*W*

   
“Ho fatto gol!” urlò Niall con le braccia tirate verso l'alto. “Non stiamo mica giocando a calcio, idiota” borbottò Liam,  piegato e concentrato a tirare il suo colpo.  
Nessuno dei due aveva la minima idea di come funzionasse, benché dicessero il contrario, e avevano giocato senza regole, o meglio, con le loro: e con quelle sembrava proprio che Niall stesse vincendo e che non si facesse problemi a deriderlo, urlando di gioia.  
“Ho segnato!” disse allora trionfante, saltellandogli attorno. “Non vale” continuò Liam che, con gli occhiali da sole, che quasi sicuramente sarebbero scivolati via dal suo naso a patata, osservava il prato, analizzando il modo migliore per tentare di pareggiare quella tremenda sconfitta.  
Quando tentò il suo colpo, mancò la palla e borbottò imprecazioni sotto le risate di Niall che, poi, attratto come un cane alla visto di uno scoiattolo, aveva iniziato ad urlare “BIRRA!” correndo appresso a un cameriere.  
Liam, però, a quella assenza improvvisa, si voltò seguendo con gli occhi l'irlandese mentre zompettava verso il cameriere, sbiancato per l'irruenza di quel ragazzino, e con in mano la mazza guardò placido e sconfitto quella scena. Si arrese, era pessimo come giocatore di cricket. E, come volesse fare spallucce, gettò indietro la mazza e lo seguì. Si sarebbe consolato con della birra, al diavolo l'attività fisica e la sensazione di sentirsi una polpetta.  
E dopo che la mazza era rotolata all'aria per finire sul prato, Liam iniziò a bere e a brindare con uno dei suoi compagni di vita.  
Ed ebbe così modo di diventare una polpetta al sapore di birra doppio malto.  
 

  
***** W *****  


   
Harry Styles era appoggiato al tronco di un albero e gli mancava soltanto una sigaretta tra le labbra per essere considerato come uno di quei poeti dannati di cui aveva vaghi ricordi quando li aveva studiati nelle sue lontane giornate a scuola. Ma Louis pensò, intravedendolo da lontano, illuminato da un fascio di luce, che era, sì, dannato, ai suoi occhi, come lo era sempre stato: dannatamente bello.  
“Hey” soffiò con un sibilo, Harry, intravedendolo da lontano e sorridendogli come non sapeva mai trattenersi, né in pubblico né in privato.  
“Niente 'hey', Harold” tagliò corto Louis, avvicinandosi lentamente col volto improvvisamente inclinato verso il basso, perché guardare quelle iridi significava anche dissipare i suoi malumori. E quel giorno erano tutti per Harry e il modo in cui si era conciato.  
Lo chiamava in quel modo perché era suo, quel nome, nessun altro aveva il permesso di usarlo fatta esclusione per lui. Perché Harry lo detestava, ma glielo concedeva a Louis perché era la sua voce a pronunciarlo. Era la sua eccezione. E spesso lo usava quando era arrabbiato, ma anche quando maliziosamente voleva provocarlo. Ogni tanto, invece, gli scappava quando meno avrebbe dovuto, come durante un concerto.  
Harry lo guardò mentre si avvicinava e, come tutte le volte, senza mai stancarsi, lo descrisse mentalmente perché Louis Tomlinson era una meraviglia. Soprattutto quel giorno.  
Ed era la sua meraviglia.  
Il colore del suo completo era poco più scuro dei suoi occhi  _mare in inverno_ e gli donava come solo con un Dio poteva accadere.  
Era bello, e questo chiunque avrebbe potuto dirlo oggettivamente. Lui, Harry, lo faceva con un pizzico eccessivo di amore ingenuo e sconsiderato.  
I pantaloni di quel blu elettrico li calzava come se gli fossero stati cuciti addosso e quel fondo schiena, che Harry aveva già potuto venerare a distanza, era ricomparso dopo lunghi mesi nascosti in tute larghe e skinny jeans che non facevano affatto il loro lavoro.  
Louis aveva una repulsione per le cravatte, perciò non ne indossava su quella camicia semplice ma elegante; in vita lo circondava una cintura benché avesse sempre preferito le bretelle, che non indossava da un po' e che a Harry mancavano terribilmente. E una giacca non lo aveva mai reso così sexy, ma forse questo era un commento scaturito semplicemente dagli occhi di Harry. O forse no.  
Le scarpe, beh, meglio non considerarle quelle.  
Si era fatto la barba, quella alla quale Louis doveva essersi affezionato particolarmente, e il suo viso glabro lo rendevano il Louis Tomlinson che Harry aveva conosciuto a X Factor; forse un po' invecchiato dal peso della loro carriera, ma sempre e comunque bello nella sua particolarità aggraziata. I capelli lunghi, che Harry pregava non li tagliasse più – come Louis faceva lo stesso con  i suoi – erano stati tirati all'indietro con un gel, rendendolo un modello sulla passerella che si avvicinava col suo sguardo penetrante ora rialzato sul viso di Harry.  
Non gli sorrise, gli lanciò soltanto delle maledizioni silenziose per il modo in cui era riuscito a farlo impazzire. Aveva resistito non appena lo aveva inquadrato e per fortuna aveva addosso i suoi occhiali da sole che erano riusciti a camuffare tutte le sue frustrazioni. Aveva resistito durante la cerimonia della madre, mentre Eleanor, rendendosi conto di tutto, aveva iniziato a sbuffare per la stupidità di entrambi che sembravano ancora, dopo anni, comportarsi come due bambini.  
E aveva resistito fino a quel momento. Ora non ne poteva più.  
Così, quando Louis gli fu vicino, dopo essersi guardato velocemente attorno, lo baciò come volesse schiaffeggiarlo, afferrandolo con entrambe le mani per la giacca e spingendoselo verso di sé  e addossandosi prepotentemente a lui.  
Aveva resistito, ora non doveva farlo più.  
Si distaccò per dispetto quasi subito, mordendogli dispettoso una delle labbra rosse e carnose di Harry, per poi puntare i suoi occhi indispettiti in quelli verdi, persi, amorevoli, maliziosi e ingenui dell'altro.  
Allora sorrise, perché Harry aveva quella sua miracolosa eccezione. Louis iniziò a giocherellare con la sua catenina, dove una croce ricadeva sul suo petto niveo. “Come cazzo ti sei conciato?” sbottò.  
“Sei stupendo anche tu” rispose, soffiandoglielo sulla bocca.  
“Non era questo l'abito che mi avevi mostrato” borbottò Louis, scostandosi da lui e infilandosi le mani nelle tasche, accentuando l'evidente gonfiore nella patta dei suoi pantaloni. Una smorfia di frustrazione dipingeva i volti di entrambi.  
“Lou mi ha fatto cambiare idea” sghignazzò, scostandosi dal tronco per avvicinarglisi di nuovo. Perché se Louis riusciva a stento a trattenersi dal toccarlo, questo non si poteva dire lo stesso di Harry.  
“Quella maledetta donna, me la pagherà.” farfugliò scontroso, guardando ancora verso il terreno quasi fosse arrendevole.  
“Prenditela con me”  gli sussurrò, avvicinandosi come un gatto e toccandogli con due dita la giacca blu elettrico.  
Aveva l'intenzione di toglierla: Louis lo aveva capito ancor prima che cominciasse.  
Quando tornò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto smaliziato “non mi provocare, Harold, non mi pare il momento” affermò, afferrandolo per i fianchi e spingendolo nuovamente verso l'albero.  
“Se non ora, quando?” gli disse sulla bocca, mentre i loro sguardi intrecciati non avevano alcuna voglia di slegarsi.  
“Sempre”  fu la risposta con un sorriso, prima di tornare a baciarlo consumando tutte le loro frustrazioni.  
Erano invisibili agli occhi di tutti, per questo ebbero modo di saziarsi poco più del lecito, poco meno di quanto volessero. Perché se Harry aveva provocato Louis col suo abbigliamento, l'aveva fatto per giungere lì, tra quell'aria naturale e affatto viziata, tra quel venticello che scompigliava i loro capelli, sotto quell'albero che li sosteneva spingendoli a continuare ad amarsi.  
Harry lo strinse forte a sé, col desiderio di percepire tutto ciò che fino ad allora aveva soltanto potuto ammirare. Avviluppò nelle sue mani grandi e affusolate quelle due mele toniche sulle quali aveva fantasticato e le avrebbe morse, se questo non richiedeva azioni troppo coinvolgenti per il luogo in cui erano. E Louis mugugnò di piacere sulla sua bocca, ridendo poi divertito da quella presa smaniosa mentre pensava a quanto Harry avesse agognato quel momento.  
L'aveva fatto anche lui, anche se i suoi pensieri lussuriosi li aveva celati per bene come col tempo aveva imparato a fare. E, quindi, saziando le sue voglie, lo toccò in ogni luogo, spaziando prima su quell'addome nudo per poi giungere sui suoi glutei piccoli ma altrettanto gonfi e belli.  
Stretti in quell'abbraccio ingordo, si divisero baciandosi a fior di labbra perché Louis aveva voglia di baciarlo altrove, ovunque, su quel corpo.  
Baciò il suo collo, mordendo e leccando, spingendosi verso quella catena che spostò soltanto per poter avviluppare tra le sue labbra pezzi di Harry che gli appartenevano da sempre.  
“Vedi perché non devi conciarti così, Harry?” gli soffiò sulla pelle. Harry ansimò, col capo rivolto verso l'alto, come se ringraziasse l'Altissimo, sorridendo senza voce.  
“Perché non ti resisto, non ti so resistere...” brontolò, baciando e mordendo ancora come volesse punirlo per la sua dannata bellezza esplosiva.  
“Proprio non lo capisci, Lou? Io lo faccio proprio per questo...”  
“Dannato sia chiunque continui a darti dell'ingenuo” esclamò fingendosi adirato. E allora Harry rise, afferrando la sua testa per alzarla verso i suoi occhi. “Se è per questo, solo tu continui a crederlo...” lo beffò, mentre Louis si mordeva un labbro.  
E tornarono a baciarsi, a stringersi, a eccitarsi senza la minima intenzione di dissipare le loro passioni frustrate. Strofinavano i loro corpi con l'unico intento di gonfiarsi di quelle emozioni travolgenti, più di quanto già non fossero, e di impazzire perché era questo che facevano quando si amavano: Harry e Louis diventavano due pazzi che si baciavano dietro un albero con la consapevolezza di poter essere scoperti da un momento all'altro.  
“Vorrei prenderti qui, adesso” affermò senza freni inibitori. Harry gli strinse i capelli tirandolo indietro con parsimoniosa attenzione nel non fargli veramente male. “Cosa aspetti?” lo supplicò. L'altro grugnì di insoddisfazione repressa e “dobbiamo tornare dagli altri” si lagnò, facendo sbuffare il più alto.  
“Eleanor ti starà cercando” borbottò Harry, subito oscuratosi al pensiero di dover tornare alla realtà, dove non era contemplato che si guardassero, toccassero né parlassero a quel modo.  
“Non incominciare, Harold, lo sai che è veramente stupido essere geloso di lei” lo ammonì Louis, girandosi con troppa velocità e abbandonando, assieme a Harry, tutte le sue più coinvolgenti sensazioni. Si passò una mano tra i capelli come fosse esasperato.  
Quando si sentì voltare con spasmodica irruenza, si accigliò guardando il viso di Harry improvvisamente serio e privo di malizia. “Mi ami, vero?”  
“Che domanda stup-”  
“Perché io ti amo” rispose, arrendevole ma forte, con un tono sicuro che Louis aveva modo di udire soltanto quando Harry gli si dichiarava in quel modo così appassionato. Già, non era la prima volta che accadeva. Harry aveva sempre la peculiarità di agire come fosse in una telenovela e così anche Louis, per quanto si mentisse.  
“E allora ricordatelo anche quando decidi di vestirti per dannarmi l'anima, okay?” ribatté come fosse una sfida, prima di zittirlo baciandolo piano e forte sulle labbra rosse e gonfie di carezze avide.  
“E puoi per favore abbottonare quella camicia? Gli occhi per guardarti non li ho solo io, dannazione!” sbuffò geloso, sotto la negazione di Harry che arrossiva dolcemente, impreparato a quelle attenzioni del compagno.  
E alla fine Harry sorrise, nuovamente divertito, e con quei gesti capì che Louis lo amava: ancora, come il primo giorno, come sempre, per sempre.  
“Ma sì che mi ami, se hai messo questi pantaloni attillati, devi amarmi molto” concluse, infilandosi gli occhiali da sole. Pochi passi dopo, Louis lo imitò infilandosi i propri, per poi ridere come due divi paparazzati dopo alcuni atteggiamenti amorosi – ma per fortuna nessuno li aveva beccati.  
E dopo quelle affermazioni, anche Louis ammise a se stesso di avere delle qualità che facevano dannare il riccio – e non solo lui.  
Qualità che Harry aveva toccato, ancora, prima di andarsene, solo per chiarire a quale parte del suo corpo alludesse.  
   
Fecero qualche passo verso i capannoni, ancora nascosti tra gli alberi per poter essere visti e “andiamo, Harry, mia madre vuole presentarti tutta la famiglia” disse in un sussurro, imbarazzato, facendolo ridere in un modo che gli ricordò la risata di Niall. Da quando vivevano la loro vita assieme, ormai da quattro anni, erano diventati tutti una cosa sola, tutti e cinque: si erano scambiati, senza nemmeno farlo con coscienza, ognuno la parte migliore di sé, rendendoli a modo loro una cosa sola.  
“Oh beh, allora ci vorrà un bel po' di tempo...” commentò ironico il riccio.  
Louis agguantò e intrecciò una sua mano in quella di Harry e la tenne stretta finché fu possibile farlo, poi con due sorrisi soddisfatti, tornarono alla realtà.  
Lo fece prima Louis, che si sistemò la giacca un po' sgualcita e i pantaloni appiccicosi e accaldati prima che qualcuno notasse qualcosa che non andava in lui. Poi Harry, che sembrava saltellare qui e lì, dopo quell'incontro, ben predisposto a farsi foto con chiunque.  
Perché, sì, quel matrimonio gli aveva messo molta agitazione addosso, ma ora era felice. Troppo felice.  
 

*W*

   
“Vieni, Harry” gli disse Johannah per l'ennesima volta da quando il riccio era spuntato fuori dal piccolo bosco, osservati da una dozzina di persone e dallo sguardo della madre, Anne, che aveva sempre la semplicità di apparire uno splendore, mentre sorrideva come solo una madre dolce e affettuosa potesse fare. “Ti presento Genevieve” continuò la donna in abito da sposa. “GENEVIEVE” urlò la donna all'anziana signora che si era lasciata accompagnare sotto un albero per non sostare sotto il caldo dei raggi solari. “QUESTO è HARRY STYLES” urlò ancora, come se quel nome avesse tutto un significato dietro. L'anziana fissò il ragazzo, gli mostrò un sorriso senza memoria e annuì.  
“Harry” tornò sul viso del riccio con un sorriso gentile. “Lei è una delle tre cugine della sorella di mio nonno, che ormai non c'è più da anni, pace all'anima sua” commentò, mentre tutti annuivano mestamente per una morte accaduta chissà quanti anni prima.  
Harry salutò l'anziana signora, stringendole la mano, con una smorfia a palesare la sua confusione. Difatti, più Johannah gli presentava qualcuno, più le parentele diventavano assurde.  
Aveva perso i suoi promemoria mentali: zii, prozie, cugine acquisite, amici di amici... Quella cerimonia era piena di intreccio sociale, nemmeno stessero girando un episodio di Beautiful.  
Louis, da lontano, vicino a Lottie e a Eleanor, li osservava con un sorriso contento e dispiaciuto, al tempo stesso: sereno perché Harry finalmente conosceva tutta la sua grande famiglia; dispiaciuto perché non poteva essergli accanto annunciandosi come il suo ragazzo. Ma era felice. Era felice per quella giornata spensierata e piena di sole. Era felice che Harry fosse lì, con lui.  
Quando si allontanarono appena, Johannah abbracciò Harry e “ti ringrazio per essere venuto, Harry” gli disse in un sussurro, quasi emozionata. Harry sorrise dolcemente, palesandole la forte somiglianza con la madre, e “è stato un piacere, Johannah” rispose.  
“Oh, ragazzo, ragazzo, è vero che ho figli in quantità, ma pretendo che tu cominci a chiamarmi mamma, okay?” commentò con sarcasmo, dandogli un paio di pacche su una spalla, prima di allontanarsi a gran falcate impedendo al riccio di replicare.  
Harry, infatti, impacciato come se Johannah gli avesse fatto chissà quale onore di richiesta, guardò la madre che se la rideva, piegata in due, dopo aver assistito a tutta quella scena. Lo faceva anche suo marito, in realtà, lì, accanto a lei.  
E se ci fosse stata Gemma, oh sì, anche lei sarebbe morta dalle risate.  
 

*W*

   
Arrivò il momento del lancio del bouquet. Johannah era emozionata benché non fosse la sua prima volta: chissà, forse una delle sue figlie era una promessa sposa. Questo l'avrebbe scoperto subito dopo il lancio.  
Un gruppo ben numeroso di dame le si era avvicinato nel punto in cui lei lo avrebbe gettato, di spalle, a caso.  
Liam guardava, poco lontano da lì, con un sorriso abbastanza spaventato. Sophia era lì in mezzo, desiderosa di prendere quel mazzo di fiori e lui non sapeva, per quanto quella fosse una stupida usanza poco veritiera, se fosse pronto a un passo del genere: era ovvio che non lo fosse affatto.  
Niall e Harry, invece, come l'ennesima loro idiozia, si erano avvicinati fingendosi dame: non che Harry fosse negato a fingere quella parte, anzi, nel modo in cui si vestiva e atteggiava, tutti avrebbero potuto affermare che ci riusciva anche fin troppo bene.  
E Niall, beh, lui era semplicemente un idiota.  
Nessuno, comunque, ebbe qualcosa da dire riguardo alla loro presenza. Nemmeno Eleanor che si era ritrovata il riccio al suo fianco. Si erano guardati e, come era raro che accadesse, si erano sorrisi.  
Louis, vicino a Liam, era fottutamente terrorizzato al solo pensiero che uno dei due potesse prendere il bouquet: sarebbe senz'altro successa una tragedia. La terza guerra mondiale. La guerra civile. La fine in grande, quanto tragico, stile di quella cerimonia.  
Tremava e continuò a farlo fino a quando Liam, accorgendosi del suo terrore – molto più forte del suo – non lo abbracciò sostando un braccio sulle spalle curve di Louis.  
“Allora, tutte pronte?” urlò Johannah e la folla urlò come se tutte improvvisamente si fossero calate nella parte di una massa di gente dinnanzi ai propri idoli.  
“Buona fortuna, ragazze e” guardò gli uomini – che non erano solo Harry e Niall - “ragazzi” concluse con dolcezza, per poi voltarsi dando loro le spalle.  
Harry giurò a se stesso, poco prima che ella si girasse, che li avesse puntati – a lui e a El – per chissà quale piano strategico. Ma poi guardandosi attorno, notò che tutte le figlie della sposa lo circondavano, e si rilassò.  
Johannah fece passare diversi minuti facendo dei bluff, ma poi, acclamata dalla folla, lanciò il bouquet e si voltò per seguire la sua traiettoria e gustarsi la scena con un sorriso divertito.  
La folla si dimenò con le mani alzate, ma quel mazzo di fiori giunse nelle vicinanze di Eleanor che slanciandosi, senza nemmeno troppa fatica considerata la sua altezza, lo afferrò con fermezza.  
Il cuore di Harry e Louis scalciò in protesta, ma tutto quel accadde dopo avvenne troppo velocemente per accettarsi di tutte le emozioni che provarono.  
Eleanor guardò repentina Harry e fece finta – perché il bouquet ormai lo teneva saldamente tra le mani – che il bouquet le sfuggisse per finire sul petto di Harry che tra i movimenti gli era finito di fronte. E perciò, senza combattere per quella conquista, fece spallucce e rise a chiunque avesse iniziato a guardarla con una smorfia delusa, mentre Harry, scioccato e confuso, stringeva il bouquet, impalato al terreno, come una statua di sale, si guardava attorno mentre tutti gli si congratulavano con malizia, facendogli occhiolini di pensieri sotto intesi che lui doveva aver le capacità di capire, ma che in quel momento non comprendeva affatto.  
“Pazienza, sarà per la prossima volta” disse El, guardando Harry e sorridendogli. Si riprese un poco a quelle parole e le sorrise anche lui, ingenuamente, ringraziandola per quel gesto.  
E Harry lo capì: Eleanor non era una nemica, bensì un'alleata. Non ce l'avrebbe mai più avuta con lei.  
Gli applaudirono, poi, e lo fece anche Johannah che, accompagnata da Anne e dai rispettivi mariti, ridevano complici e divertiti.  
Liam e Niall non si contenevano, ma non se la presero con Harry. No, donarono tutta l'attenzione e le loro divertenti battutacce a quel povero di un Louis Tomlinson che non aveva ancora parole per commentare la scena alla quale aveva assistito, incredulo, per la prima volta in modo del tutto passivo.  
Quando le grida cessarono e la folla si diramò nei vari capannoni, Harry e Louis, ad una distanza di molti metri, si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro a guardarsi attoniti e circospetti.  
La prima cosa che fecero, fu quella di sorridersi nel modo più ingenuo che gli fosse concesso dai loro splendidi visi.  
Poi Harry, imbarazzato, gli mostrò il bouquet, alzandolo e girandolo con un movimento di polso, e Louis, ridendo per la prima volta, impacciato anche lui, fece spallucce mentre prendeva in seria considerazione tutta la faccenda.  
Non era così male, dopotutto, pensarsi sposato con quella meraviglia di uomo.  
 

*W*

   
Era giunto poi il momento del primo ballo per gli sposi e dopo di loro quello per tutti gli altri. Louis aveva ballato con Eleanor, Harry con Lottie, che aveva trattenuto la sua felicità a stento e che, ne erano certi tutti, dopo quel grande evento niente e nessuno le avrebbe impedito di commentare con una delle sue solite frasi allusive “ho ballato con Harry, ha preso il bouquet, ci sposeremo sicuramente!” nei confronti del riccio – per cui, come era noto a chiunque, nutriva una poco chiara stima.  
Per tutto il tempo di quella danza, i due ragazzi non avevano fatto altro che guardarsi, immaginandosi con dolcezza che il corpo che cingevano e che li cingeva era per l'uno quello dell'altro.  
Immaginarono semplicemente, con una semplice occhiata – di nuovo un po' frustrata – che fossero loro a ballare assieme e non divisi da due ragazze. Ma quella fantasia non li accontentò, perché fu presto il momento in cui si divisero dalle loro dame per trovarsi fuori, dove nessuno sembrava più esserci, a causa del buio e dell'umidità tipica di quel paese.  
Fu Harry, in realtà, ad abbandonare la pista da ballo e Louis a seguirlo, prima con lo sguardo e, snobbando – come il suo solito – la propria ragazza, poi col corpo.  
“Dove vai?” lo fermò in un sussurro, quando furono entrambi fuori. “Mi mancava un po' l'aria” fu la risposta di Harry. Era giù di morale e questo spezzò la serenità che Louis aveva provato fino a quel momento.  
“Harry, mh, volevo-” iniziò a farfugliare, mentre il ragazzo si girava per fronteggiare il suo improvviso impaccio.  
“Cosa, Lou?”  
“Ecco, io- mi chiedevo-” tentò ancora, guardando in basso. Harry sorrise e lo fece col cuore. Era raro che Louis fosse timido, ma ogni volta se lo gustava a fondo.  
“Sì” lo anticipò, aiutandolo.  
Louis allora alzò il viso, stupito per quella risposta. “'Sì' a cosa, se non sai che ti volevo domandare?”  
“Sì, voglio sposarti” venne al dunque Harry, beffandolo con gli occhi e con le fossette maliziose. Louis sgranò gli occhi e “MA IO- NON- cioè” iniziò a balbettare. Harry gli rise in faccia avvicinandosi. “Scherzavo, Boo” gli sussurrò, carezzandogli con un indice il naso, mentre il volto dell'altro si alzava per osservarlo circospetto. Anche se entrambi si sarebbero sposati, solo per farsi più felici di quanto già non fossero. “Sì, voglio concederti questo ballo” disse con chiarezza.  
Louis avvampò ancora, già imbarazzato non poteva fare altro che farlo maggiormente, e pensò perfino di ritrattare, perché era decisamente troppo imbarazz-  
Ma Harry anticipò ogni suo pensiero, afferrandolo come si fa con una dama e stringendolo a sé.  
Perciò Louis lo guardò e non gli dispiacque molto fare la parte della donna, perché tra le braccia di Harry avrebbe assunto qualsiasi ruolo con l'unico desiderio, in cambio, di potersene rimanere lì tutto il tempo che egli gradisse, cioè per quella vita e le altre mille che sarebbero giunte.  
Danzarono sul posto, silenziosamente, nel buio di un cielo offuscato di nuvole grigie. Si guardarono senza dirsi nulla, ma parlandosi di ogni cosa solo attraverso gli occhi. Si diedero forza a suon di note e quando sopraggiunse il primo 'si' di quella canzone armoniosa, entrambi si arresero all'evidenza che in ogni caso, anche ostentando una realtà che li voleva divisi, si sarebbero ritrovati minacciando la quiete. Si sposarono, legandosi nell'ennesima promessa.  
Si arresero e accettarono il buio, perché con la luce, effettivamente, non avrebbero saputo che farsene fino a quando avessero saputo di essere comunque assieme, legati.  
Si amarono, perché continuavano a farlo sia da vicino sia di fronte a un'enorme distanza.  
Louis aprì la bocca per confessargli, allora, tutto ciò che non gli aveva detto sotto quegli alberi. Ma ancora una volta Harry lo fermò: “Lo so” per poi baciarlo nel modo più delicato possibile.  
Poco dopo parlò ancora lui, come amava farlo: sulle sue labbra sottili e delicate.  
“Ora lo sai che se non vogliamo il destino avverso, dovrai sposarmi, vero?”  
E Louis rise, sperando che Harry non facesse sul serio: non era tipo da matrimonio, considerate le esperienze in casa. Poi, però, sorrise come un ebete e si arrese a quelli che fino a poco prima erano stati solo pensieri celati; perché per Harry avrebbe fatto anche una cosa che considerava tanto assurda: sì, per lui si sarebbe messo un anello al dito per appartenergli legalmente per sempre.  
 

*W*

   
Liam ballò con Sophia, fino a quando, almeno, non si intromise un chiaramente ubriaco Niall che inizialmente li abbracciò entrambi, ballando e smuovendosi sul posto in modo quasi meccanico e poco armonioso. Poi, più subdolamente, rubò la donna al migliore amico danzando come solo un perfetto lucido poteva fare.  
Sophia rise e accettò quello che non fu una richiesta da parte dell'irlandese e Niall l'accompagnò con la sua famosa risata contagiosa; per un po' lo fece anche Liam, infatti, che li osservava con l'espressione di chi era un po' brillo ma felice e affatto dispiaciuto di essere stato messo da parte.  
Ma poco dopo, come una doccia fredda arrivò un'altra strana sensazione. Con le mani calate nelle tasche, Liam si guardò attorno, notò lo sconosciuto impiccione che sedeva guardandosi attorno, tronfio di una soddisfazione incomprensibile, e per la prima volta non fu quest'ultimo a domandare quella che ormai era quasi diventata una cantilena.  
Lo fece lui, mentre spaziava con lo sguardo nella sala di quel capannone, sentendo improvvisamente un'assenza accanto a sé che non apparteneva né a Sophia né a Niall, né a nessun altro: “Ma...Zayn?”  
 

***

   
“Ma, quindi, che cazzo di fine ha fatto Zayn?” chiese, allora, lo stesso tipo che aveva importunato gran parte degli invitati di quella meravigliosa cerimonia, piena d'amore e di gran bei pupi messi in tiro, e di foto, e di paparazzi, e di curiosoni. Lo aveva chiesto al vuoto, guardando davanti a sé, quando la festa era finita e la gente era tornata a casa.  
Mi guardai attorno, sentendomi chiamata in causa. Il tipo parlava con me?  
A quanto pare sì. Così “Grazie a Dio non c'era” sbottai scrivendo. “Sai quanti scompensi per noi povere anime? È un miracolo se siamo sopravvissute a Liam, Harry, Louis e Niall...”  
Perché, suvvia, basta un po' di fantasia, no?  
Pensate a Zayn Malik in completo elegante, magari bianco perché è un narciso e vuole risplendere e concentrare l'attenzione su di sé – anche mettendosi in gara con la sposa: un paio di pantaloni eleganti, un po' larghi per le sue gambe magre, ma comunque fasciati perfettamente all'altezza della vita;  camicia scura con sopra una giacca bianca a valorizzare con armonia le sue assenti curve. Un'acconciatura mozzafiato, col suo ciuffo sbarazzino rialzato sulla fronte grazie a quei capelli semplicemente fantastici e... insomma, avete un'idea?  
“Non so dove fosse Zayn, ma lo ringrazio per non avermi compromesso la vita.” conclusi serafica.  
Anche perché, dopotutto, questa era la storia di uno stalker che sperava nella venuta di Zayn e un pretesto per la sottoscritta per scrivere di stucchevolezze su Harry e Louis, non un modo per uccidere la gente parlando di Zayn Malik.  
Giusto?  
E lo sconosciuto sorrise, guardandosi attorno prima di togliersi parrucca e barba, inverosimilmente finte, concedendo così all'autrice di questa storia di avere il suo inaspettatissimo attacco di panico.  
Perché nonostante le grinze di quelle che dovevano essere delle rughe finte, lei riconobbe quegli occhi ora grandi, profondi e scuri. E quel sorriso a mezza bocca, beffardo e vispo.  
Zayn Malik. Lì, a fissare il vuoto dopo la fine di una situazione che aveva divertito soltanto lui.  
Tutti si erano chiesti che fine avesse fatto, lui aveva provocato tutti domandandolo agli invitati ripetutamente, e alla fine Zayn Malik era lì. Era quel vecchietto impiccione.  
Che gran disgraziato!  
E se ciò non avesse provocato un paradosso così grande da poter far impazzire il mondo, beh, l'autrice – sopravvissuta a stento – gli avrebbe volentieri tirato un pugno in pieno viso per sfogare le sue fottutissime frustrazioni.  
“Ciao, bellezza, ve l'ho fatta a tutti, eh?” la provocò.  
   
E a quella sbruffonata, non ci fu più niente a impedirle di provocare quel paradosso.  
   
“Leggi fisiche, non vi temo”

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo VenerediRimmel
> 
>  
> 
> Facciamo così: se la storia non vi è piaciuta, prendetevela con il matrimonio di Jay. Se la storia – non so come sia possibile ma ok – vi è piaciuta, prendetevela comunque con il matrimonio di Jay. Okay?  
> Perché è colpa di questo felice evento se io mi sono messa a scrivere questa... '''''''''storia''''''''  
> C'è un po' di tutto: nonsense, fluff, un lieve accenno di lemon – non ho approfondito perché non era il caso – leggerezza, assurdità, ancora fluff... e, boh, sì, ci sono anche tutte le sensazioni che mi hanno fatto provare quei cinque e, sì, Zayn compreso.  
> Quindi, boh, mi auguro semplicemente che vi siate divertite un po' nel leggerla ♥
> 
> Di seguito metto le foto/fan art che mi hanno ispirato:
> 
> \- la scena del bosco me l'hanno ispirata queste 2 foto: https://31.media.tumblr.com/9d5444a64a799cbbced49f026c6911d4/tumblr_inline_n93jr9wW9P1rjyljt.png / https://31.media.tumblr.com/54fc5f43653c07eea1b4ade736f5cc7c/tumblr_inline_n93jwfaUJ51rjyljt.jpg (non so, ma sembra giungessero entrambi dallo stesso luogo e la mia mente ha fatto tutto da sé)  
> \- la scena narry:  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/90234bf1afe0fba71516e106798d001d/tumblr_inline_n93ijd6YyB1rjyljt.jpg  
> \- quella niam: https://31.media.tumblr.com/4f281683d72bc689338b54bb79a496ea/tumblr_inline_n9368hQaZf1s9y82t.gif  
> -Liam polpetta... beh... tutte le foto che lo ritraggono :3  
> \- GRANDE ISPIRAZIONE GRAZIE A QUESTA: https://31.media.tumblr.com/510475463267e7d671effa1695d77190/tumblr_inline_n93jx4TrvJ1rjyljt.jpg PREGO RINGRAZIAMO QUESTO BEN DI DIO ♥ (o maledicetelo, come meglio credete ahaha)  
> \- La presentazione dei parenti: https://31.media.tumblr.com/ad1de34aee3015680f60c5c9b0c6eb1d/tumblr_inline_n933n3JkW01rjyljt.jpg  
> \- il momento fra Johannah e Harry: https://31.media.tumblr.com/0db27bc07ac55ca958e8f7f13669f77f/tumblr_inline_n933icORaF1rjyljt.png  
> \- E, infine, le due fan art meravigliose: https://scontent-a-mxp.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfp1/t1.0-9/p240x240/10550923_623700111079272_4229313640934657288_n.jpg / https://fbcdn-sphotos-b-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xap1/v/t1.0-9/p370x247/10455436_623658647750085_1376826715268318580_n.jpg?oh=a4b0a9d88be807f26f94520150462bb8&oe=5444E3E2&__gda__=1412743100_34830ff609abfffeadd8f31199789efc
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, ho detto tutto, vi ringrazio per essere giunti fino a qui,
> 
> un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


End file.
